Zombie Andreas
by Orangecat21
Summary: Another disastrous day in the wild city of San Andreas. A zombie apocalypse broke out killing the thousands of innocent people who had previously 'lived' there. First story! Rated high T.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this will be my first story on Fanfiction. This is a_ real life _story, that happened on a video game called GTA, or Grand Theft Auto. I don't play the game myself, I just watched one of my favorite YouTubers play the GTA zombies apocalypse mod. Check the series out, and look up Typical Gamer zombie apocalypse mod and enjoy the amazing series. This is my own story based on his series. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you like it._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own GTA._**

* * *

Trevor's POV

The moment it happened, I was still in my bed sleeping. I don't know what was going on. I wanted to know why. Why was there a zombie apocalypse? Why was my family gone? Why was all this happening? Just why. Why. Why.

* * *

The next morning, I was in my hometown, San Andreas. My house was all beat up from the most recent zombie wave. My wife, Annie, is nowhere to be found. She might be dead. I sure hope not. But she could be anywhere. It might take weeks to find her, if she's survived this far. I started to calm myself down, as I took a quick peek at the chaos below. My heart leaped to my throat. The streets were littered with human remains and zombified citizens. If I want to survive I'm going to have to take care of these ugly creatures.

I quickly sped downstairs making the least amount of noise possible, gathering my favorite jacket and a bat. I pulled up my bat up to my head to prepare for the horrors lurking around. I slowly crept around my house just to check if I was alone or if a zombie barbecue was cooking up in my basement. Stay focused. I checked the last of my house for any remaining life forms.

"Still alone." I thought. "But not for long."

The zombies would spot me eventually, and I would be a sitting duck. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Time to go out into the fray.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of Zombie Andreas, and I want to update soon. Thanks Glittercat33 for helping me edit this, you definitely improved my grammar and spelling! Plz R&R, and have a cool summer!_

 _~Orangecat21_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long! Here's the next chap!_

 _Edited by Glittercat33_

 _Thank you for reviewing!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own GTA._**

* * *

Trevor's POV

I had my hand on the knob, ready to leave. But then I stopped to think for a minute, remembering that zombies are far more aggressive at night. I grabbed my portable radio and took a seat on the couch, quickly flipping through the channels. All I could hear was static. I kept searching until I heard very, very faint, crackly voices on the radio. My body exploded with happiness.

"YES!" I exclaimed. But my celebration was cut short, when I realized that this might not be so helpful. I needed help, but I didn't know if they were friendly, or where to find them. I don't know who I can trust. I sighed, falling back into the couch cushions.

I slowly crept to the window, peeking my head out. I fell backwards, gasping loudly. There was a zombie right outside.

"Errrrr," It moaned. It looked straight at me, it's dead, sunken eyes staring back at me hungrily.

"Great," I mumbled. This is not good. More zombies came, circling the window. I went to get my bat, and packed my radio, some water bottles, and some food in a backpack. My watch read 11AM. I ran out the door, bat in hand. This is the moment of truth. I swerved through the zombies, leaving the door to my house open. I frowned, remembering that my car keys were still inside. Well, no going back now. I kept running and dodging the zombies.

The good thing is that these zombies were people, and many of them still have purses and bags. So once I kill them, I can loot their bodies for resources. I spotted my first victim, a woman.

"Hey!" I called, getting her attention. She slowly turned to face me, stumbling like a drunk in my general direction. I sprinted toward her, going in for the melee kill. I whipped her in the head, and she died instantly. It was strange, but I accepted the easy kill. I looted through her purse, attaining a few bandages. It was a start.

Sometimes it takes a couple blows to 'kill' it. I should probably find a gun. I ran to the local weaponry, checking the door. It was locked.

"Ugh," I groaned. I don't know where else to find a gun.

I kept moving, walking for what seemed like ages. Until I finally saw a good sign. The military must've been through this area already, because there was a car and a couple guns in there. I ran to it, jumping in and starting it. The keys were in the cupholder, easy for any survivors to find. The car had enough gas to get me far enough to hopefully find more survivors. Survivors. That's all I need now. I shifted into drive, and started making my way to another town.

* * *

 _Please leave a review and favorite! Thanks!_

 _~Orangecat21_


End file.
